memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Our Dearest Blood
| number=3| writer=Dan Abnett & Ian Edgington| penciler=Patrick Zircher| inker=Greg Adams| colorist=Marie Javins| letterer=Janice Chiang| published=April 1997| publisher=Marvel Comics| pages=40| story=22| omnibus=The Complete Comic Book Collection; Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2| date=2254| stardate=2385.7 - 2385.8| |}} Our Dearest Blood is a Star Trek: The Original Series comic published by Marvel-Paramount Comics in 1997, it is the third issue in the Star Trek: Early Voyages series, set during Christopher Pike's captaincy of the . The story dramatizes the events on Rigel VII referenced in the episode "The Cage", including the real battle with the Kaylar later seen as a Talosian illusion, and the death of Yeoman Dermot Cusack. Summary On Rigel VII, Captain Pike, Doctor Boyce and Yeoman Cusack enjoy the Rigellian Festival of Light whilst awaiting the arrival of the Rigellian minister Etashnan. After a discussion about the forthcoming ratification ceremony for Rigel VII’s admission into the United Federation of Planets and the necessary changes in Rigellian society for the planet’s joining Captain Pike departs with the minister's aide Talza to visit the Zemtar fortress, the location for the ceremony. On the Enterprise, upon receiving the all clear from Yeoman Cusack many of the crew, including Nano, Sita Mohindas and Spock make their way to the transporter rooms to enjoy some shore leave on Rigel. Approaching the Zemtar fortress Pike and Talza discuss Rigel, its history and culture and what joining the Federation might mean to the planet. On the cliffs above a Kaylar, a member of Rigel’s soon to be disbanded warrior elite, stalks the pair… In a Rigellian bar Dermot Cusack keep spirits high leading a master class in the art of making the perfect Sundowner, dubbing it a Kaylar Kalamity. At the Zemtar fortress Pike attempts to contact the Enterprise, but cannot get through and soon finds himself confronted by a rather agitated Kaylar. In the Enterprise’s observation lounge a contemplative Number One is joined by Moves-With-Burning-Grace to engage in a spot of stargazing when her communicator beeps; Lieutenant Tyler informs her contact has been lost with all surface personnel. ...Below Cusack and Mohindas also note the communications blackout. As another Enterprise crewman asks a Kaylar if he might know what’s going on the human is struck down by the warrior’s blade. Spock blocks one swing of a Kaylar’s club only to find himself thrown across the room. Nano responds using his pyrotechnic abilities to repel the Rigellians and the Enterprise crew make a run for their lives. In the Zemtar fortress Pike keeps his own attacking Kaylar busy affording Talza the opportunity to escape. As the Kaylar rampage through the city the Enterprise survivors stay out of sight. Nano manages to recalibrate his communicator to track the jamming signal and Cusack leaves to locate the transmitter and shut it down. He finds in the midst of the Rigellian Parliamentary Assembly building. In the Zemtar fortress Pike manages to evade the Kaylar and as the warrior jumps down to attack uses a pike to spear him. At the transmitter Cusack disables the transmitter and gets through to the Enterprise but is then stabbed in the back by a vengeful Talza. Meanwhile, Pike, pinned down by his fallen attacker and a new trio of Rigellian warriors, is rescued by Tyler and a landing party from the Enterprise. Upon returning to his ship the picture soon became clear. Rigellian extremists resentful of the Federation forcing changes in Rigellian society organized the coup. The situation is brought under control, but the event cost Rigel its Federation membership and the lives of three of the Enterprise’s crew… including Dermot Cusack. References Characters :Phillip Boyce • Gabrielle Carlotti • Dermot Cusack • Etashnan • Moves-With-Burning-Grace • Sita Mohindas • Nano • Number One • Christopher Pike • Spock • Talza • José Tyler • [[Unnamed USS Enterprise personnel (2240s and 2250s)|unnamed USS Enterprise personnel]] Starships and vehicles : ( ) • unnamed terrestrial vehicles Locations :bridge • observation lounge • Rigel VII • Rigellian Parliamentary Assembly • transporter room • Zemtar fortress Races and cultures :Human • Kaylar • Lirin • • Vulcan Arcturan • Ngultor States and organizations :Federation Starfleet • Kaylar legions • Rigellian extremists • United Federation of Planets Science and technoloy :chitin • communicator • laser pistol • transporter • unnamed animals Ranks and titles :captain • chief medical officer • first officer • minister • yeoman Other references :dress uniform • first contact • hongua • lathian spirit • off-worlder • pyrotechnic • Rigellian Festival of Light • salurian rum • shore leave • sundowner Timeline Chronology This comic takes place shortly before "The Cage", placing it in 2254. ;c. 13th century :The last known time off-worlders witnessed the Rigellian Festival of Light and lived. (Historical reference by Captain Pike, noting the date to be a thousand years prior to the events of the story.) ;Years before 2254 :The Federation makes first contact with Rigel VII, stimulating years of reform to throw off protectionist and barbaric traditions and ready themselves for a place in the galactic community as part of the Federation. ;Stardates 2385.7 - 2385.8 (c. 2254) :The arrives at Rigel VII to witness the planet's admission into the United Federation of Planets. Before the ceremony however, a Kaylar uprising endangers members of the crew on the planet. (Events of the story. No calendar date given, but events take place immediately before the episode "The Cage", in 2254.) Production history *'1997, April', first published by Marvel Comics *'2008, September', re-released on The Complete Comic Book Collection DVD, by Graphic Imaging Technologies. *'2009, May', reprinted in Star Trek Omnibus, Volume 2, by IDW Publishing. Appendices Background *Amongst the 18 pages of adverts in this comic is one page that advertises subscriptions to Marvel's comic, highlighting Star Trek comics with an image of the . Another page advertises toys produced by Playmates to tie in with the film Star Trek: First Contact. Quotes "Add a finger of Salurian rum, before the Hongua - preferably Arcturan - then a measure of Lathian spirit, a jiggle of bitter, and Bob's your uncle! The perfect Sundowner. I call it a Kaylar Kalamity." "Intriguing, yet I fail to see what having a relative named Robert adds to the beverage." :- Spock analyzing Dermot Cusack's Sundowner recipe. Related stories *"The Cage" (TOS episode) - The events on Rigel VII were mentioned in The Cage when the Enterprise was diverted from taking its wounded to Vega colony to render aid of Talos IV. The same events were then used by the Talosians in their mental illusions. *"Nor Iron Bars a Cage" (EV comic) - Set concurrently with The Cage with numerous references to the Rigel VII incident. *"Flesh of My Flesh" (EV comic) - Doctor Boyce expresses concern that Captain Pike still hasn't fully recovered from his ordeal with the Ngultor from this issue. *'Dr Boyce's internal strife' - This comic is the first to depict Dr Boyce's apparent schizophrenia. This occurs again in "Nor Iron Bars a Cage" and the story is concluded in "Immortal Wounds". Images Image:Etashnan.jpg|Etashnan, Minister of Rigel VII Image:Talza.jpg|Talza Image:Dermot Sundowner.jpg|Dermot Cusack making a Sundowner Image:Rigellian Parliamentary Assembly.jpg|Dermot Cusack in the Rigellian Parliamentary Assembly Image:Observation lounge.jpg|Number One in the Enterprise's observation lounge External link * Category:EV comics